


Sous le Regard Bienveillant de la Lune

by Lolywonderland



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternative Univers, Cut Scene, First Night, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Relationship, Short Story, Soft sex, Sweet, explicit - Freeform, romantic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolywonderland/pseuds/Lolywonderland
Summary: Suzaku et Lelouch sont amoureux. Éperdument amoureux. Mais étant tous deux l'héritier de la famille ennemie, ils ne peuvent se voir que très rarement. Un jour, une amie leur proposera un endroit où ils pourront se retrouver, seul à seul. Ce soir là, Suzaku et Lelouch seront-ils prêt à commettre l'impardonnable ensemble ?





	Sous le Regard Bienveillant de la Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Jeu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319548) by Felcie. 



> Hello tout le monde! 
> 
> Voici ma première FanFiction ^^  
> J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en lisant la fiction "Double Jeu" de Felcie. Je trouvais que la référence à Roméo & Juliette avec ce fandom était très sympa et surtout ROMANTIQUE (je suis une fleur bleue bonjooouuuuurrrr~~~). Du coup de fil en aiguille, j'en suis arrivé à cette histoire x) 
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir -w- !

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu’ils savaient qui était l’autre. L’un était l’héritier des Britannia, l’autre l’héritier des Kururugi. Rien n’aurait pu présager que ces deux là allaient tomber amoureux. Éperdument amoureux. De tous, il fallait que ce soit l’héritier de la famille ennemie. Depuis leur première rencontre, les deux garçons n’avaient cessés de se chercher, de se connaître, de s’apprivoiser, voulant à tout prix voir et comprendre l’être aimé. Il y a de cela quelques jours à peine, les deux amants avaient l’habitude de se retrouver en secret. Tantôt pour se parler, tantôt pour s’embrasser, ou encore pour simplement être ensemble. De nombreuses caresses et baisers avaient été échangés, devenant plus tendres mais aussi plus langoureux au fil des nuits. Mais hélas, les retrouvailles se faisaient de plus en plus rares et difficiles. 

Seule Milly était au courant de leur relation. Milly connaissait Lelouch comme s'il était son frère, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, savait interpréter la moindre gestuelle, la moindre expression de son visage. Cela n’avait rien d’étonnant étant donné qu’ils étaient en très bon termes tous les deux et ce depuis longtemps. Toujours est-il qu’un soir, se doutant que Lelouch voyait quelqu’un, compte tenu de ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes, Milly avait décidée de le suivre en cachette, en jeune femme intrépide qu’elle était. Lorsqu’elle découvrit cette fameuse personne, la surprise fût totale pour les deux partis. A contrecœur, mais en ayant une confiance absolue en son amie, Lelouch lui avait avoué la vérité concernant sa relation avec Suzaku. Bien loin d’être choquée par cette découverte, Milly était au contraire ravie, même heureuse pour son ami et leur accorda sa totale bénédiction. Néanmoins Lelouch savait maintenant que la pétillante jeune femme ne cesserait de le harceler pour tout savoir de leur histoire. Absolument tout. C'était toutefois réconfortant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls contre tous. Milly était une alliée de taille, à n'en pas douter

Mais revenons à nos deux tourtereaux. Sachant que leurs moments d’intimités devenaient de plus en plus rares, la jeune femme proposa quelque chose à Lelouch, en privé.

« Lelouch ! » S’écria la jeune femme pleine d’entrain « Je dois te parler. »

-Qu’est-ce que tu me veux à une heure pareille ? » Dit Lelouch intrigué. 

-Je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour que vous puissiez vous voir librement, Suzaku et toi. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Tu sais que ma famille possède une grande propriété, avec d’immenses jardins. Il se trouve qu’une petite partie de ce jardin m’est exclusivement réservée. Personne n’est autorisé à y entrer, pas même ma famille. Vous pouvez vous retrouver là-bas.

-….. Milly, je ne veux pas t’attirer des ennuis. 

-Lelouch » fît-elle en lui prenant la main. « Tu m’es très cher, et je vois bien qu’il te manque. Je veux pouvoir vous aider tous les deux. Fais-moi confiance. Je vais t’expliquer comment rejoindre « mon » jardin en secret… »

___0o0___

Le fameux rendez-vous fût décidé. C’était pour ce soir. Une lettre avait été envoyée plus tôt dans la journée chez les Kururugi, adressée exclusivement à Suzaku. Fort heureusement ce dernier était seul chez lui ce jour-là. Le contenu de la lettre fît rougir les joues du jeune homme. Il allait le revoir. Ce soir même. Et ils seraient seuls. L’idée de pouvoir le retrouver le fît se préparer à toute vitesse, s’enveloppant dans une longue cape blanche et sortant discrètement de chez lui, jusqu’au lieu du rendez-vous. Le cimetière extérieur de la ville. Pas très orthodoxe, certes, ni même romantique. Mais au moins personne ne viendrait les déranger. Arrivé sur place, Suzaku guetta les alentours. Il fût très vite rejoins par Lelouch, tout de noir vêtu. Tous deux se jetèrent dans les bras de l’autre, entamant un premier baiser enflammé et une langoureuse étreinte. 

« Suzaku… » murmura Lelouch, pas-ici. Puis ce dernier lui prit la main et l’entraîna dans les bois.

-Lelouch, où est-ce qu’on va ?

-Chuut….suis-moi »

Milly avait expliquée comment pénétrer dans les jardins de la demeure des Ashford, en passant par le petit bois. Selon la jeune femme, ce chemin leur permettrait de rejoindre directement le fameux petit jardin secret. Continuant à suivre les directives de son amie, les deux garçons arrivèrent finalement dans ce qui leur parut être un véritable jardin d’Eden. 

La végétation était abondante, mais néanmoins soignée. Sur la droite se trouvait un majestueux Belvédère. Celui-ci était situé au bord d’un petit lac, dont l’eau calme et limpide reflétait tel un miroir la sublime voie lactée qui s’offrait à eux. Tout autour se dressaient les arbres du petit bois, érigeant ainsi un immense mur végétal, les coupant de tout vis-à-vis. Quelques roserais et autres plantes plutôt rares avaient été plantées, ça et là dans le petit coin de verdure. Tout ce décor baignait dans la lumière bleutée et bienveillante de la pleine lune. Les deux hommes furent émerveillés par ce spectacle. Tandis que Suzaku entrait dans ce tableau, Lelouch resta quelque peu en retrait, repensant à sa discussion avec Milly. Son cœur commença à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine…

« Merci, Milly.

-Je t’en prie » répondit la jeune femme en souriant. 

Tandis que Lelouch se préparait, celui-ci fût intrigué par le regard de la jeune femme, qui arborait un léger sourire en coin, dont elle avait le secret. C’était d’ailleurs la seule chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à décrypter chez elle.

«Q-Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Ce regard avait le don de le perturber

« Dis-moi, vous n’avez fait que vous embrassez jusque là ? Vous ne l’avez…. pas encore fait ?

-… ! » La question soudaine de son amie le fît rougir contre sa volonté. « Bi-bi-bien sûr que non on ne l’a pas fait !

-Dans ce cas, réfléchi bien. Il se pourrait que ce soit votre seule et unique chance de sauter le pas »

Bien que ça lui coûte de l’admettre, Milly avait vu juste. Ces derniers temps, lorsque Suzaku et Lelouch interrompaient leur baiser, Lelouch se sentait anormalement frustré. Il savait pourquoi. Plus le temps passait, plus son désir pour Suzaku devenait plus grand, plus ardent. En y repensant, il n’avait jamais essayé de le toucher. Certes leurs innombrables baisers s’intensifiaient à mesure qu’ils se voyaient, se permettant tout au plus quelques caresses. Mais pas une seule fois il n’avait tenté d’aller plus loin. Suzaku était ce genre d’homme, refrénant en permanence ses pulsions et ses propres désirs. Peut être céderait-il à la tentation si la demande venait de Lelouch... le tout étant de trouver la bonne approche. 

Cette nuit, qui devait à l’origine être semblable à toutes les autres, allait être à jamais gravée dans la mémoire des deux amants.

De son coté, ayant terminé d’observer le paysage, Suzaku se retourna pour proposer à Lelouch de le rejoindre. Lorsqu’il le vît, ce dernier commençait à se dévêtir. Cette vue soudaine fît rougir le jeune homme. 

« Le-Lelouch… qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voudrais me baigner » Dit-il simplement.

-Te… baigner ? N-N-Nu, tu veux dire ? » Reprit le Japonais totalement troublé.

-Eh bien… » Lelouch détourna le regard, gêné. « Milly m’a dit que les bains nocturnes étaient très agréables. Alors je voulais essayer… » Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, mais force était d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas trouvé meilleure approche ni plus radicale que celle-ci. 

Après avoir retiré les quelques couches de tissus qui ornaient sa peau, Lelouch était désormais en tenue d’Adam. Il avança vers le lac teinté d’étoiles et s’y plongea doucement, jusqu’à ce que le bas de son corps soit immergé dans l’eau claire. La sensation de l’eau sur sa peau de porcelaine en cette douce nuit d’été était en effet très agréable. Tandis qu’il se concentrait sur cette sensation de bien-être, Lelouch sentit les ondulations de l'eau remuer jusqu'à lui. Quelqu’un entrait à son tour. En se retournant, Lelouch vît Suzaku, dénudé, entrant majestueusement dans cette eau limpide, tel un dieu. Les éclats de la lune soulignaient chacune des lignes de son corps, le rendant encore plus magnifique… et désirable. En le voyant ainsi, Lelouch ne pu s’empêcher de rougir mais ne détourna en aucun cas le regard. Une fois arrivé à hauteur de son amant, les deux garçons se mirent à fixer le ciel étoilé.

C’était un spectacle qui leur était offert, à eux et eux seuls. Puis ce fût au tour de Suzaku de le regarder. La peau habituellement si blanche de Lelouch semblait maintenant briller, comme une poussière d’étoiles. Lui aussi… était plus désirable que jamais. Sentant son regard, Lelouch fît face à son amant, et les yeux améthyste se perdirent dans les yeux d’émeraude. Ils scintillaient, tel des joyaux.

« Tu es magnifique, Lelouch. » Murmura tendrement Suzaku.

Un silence s’installa. Hésitant, Suzaku caressa du bout des doigts la peau blanche et immaculée de Lelouch, frissonnant sous le doux contact de ce dernier. Continuant son exploration, la main commença à longer le torse, le cou fin, pour finir sur les joues légèrement rougies. Suzaku approcha doucement son visage et ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Lelouch. Ils se séparèrent, puis un nouveau baiser débuta, plus passionné. Tout en prenant Lelouch par la taille, le serrant ainsi plus fort contre lui, Suzaku pénétra sa langue pour rencontrer celle de son amant, et les deux morceaux de chairs débutèrent une valse langoureuse et sensuelle. Se laissant aller aux caresses, Lelouch passa ses bras autour du cou de Suzaku, une main s’accrochant à sa nuque, l’autre se perdant dans les cheveux soyeux du Japonais. L’atmosphère devenait intense. Inconsciemment, les deux hommes se mirent à remuer leurs bassins, l’un contre l’autre, se faisant se rencontrer leur deux érections. Même la fraîcheur de l’eau n’était plus assez puissante pour calmer le feu qui embrasait le cœur des deux hommes. Le baiser continuant de plus belle, les deux garçons furent contraints de le briser pour reprendre leur souffle. En le regardant intensément dans les yeux, Suzaku vît le regard de Lelouch devenir plus luisant. Depuis la berge, on ne pouvait distinguer que deux grandes et fines silhouettes immergées dans l’eau, enlacées l’une à l’autre, éclairées par la douce lumière de l’astre pâle.

« Suzaku… » Fît Lelouch en l’embrassant à nouveau. « Je… j’ai envie de toi.

-Lelouch…

-Je veux… je veux devenir tien, je veux t’appartenir » Lelouch rougissait tout en exprimant sa demande.

-Lelouch… » Suzaku le prit dans ses bras. « Je veux t’appartenir aussi. Mais…. c’est ma première fois. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je t’aime trop pour ça.

-Je t’aime aussi, Suzaku. » Lelouch posa sa main sur la joue brûlante de son compagnon. « Et c’est pour ça que… je veux aller plus loin avec toi. S’il te plaît… »

Voyant le visage suppliant de son amant, Suzaku se mit à trembler. Lui aussi en avait envie, terriblement envie même. Depuis le jour où ils ont échangés leur premier baiser sur ce petit balcon, le soir du bal des Britannia. Il le désirait, corps et âme. Mais avait-il le droit de laisser ses désirs prendre le dessus sur sa raison ? Et surtout, serait-il capable de se contrôler ?! L’idée même qu’il puisse le faire souffrir en lui faisant l’amour lui était insupportable. Et pour cause, les deux garçons étaient tous deux vierges. Ce qui rendait la chose d’autant plus difficile mais aussi solennelle, quelque part. Lelouch était d’une beauté sans égale mais aussi d'une pureté immaculée. Que cet homme puisse s’offrir à lui cette nuit était la plus belle preuve d’amour qui pouvait lui être donnée. Ils avaient déjà commis un interdit en tombant amoureux l’un de l’autre. Au point où ils en étaient, allant jusqu’à oublier leur propre nom pour vivre pleinement leur amour, autant commettre l’impardonnable ensemble. En cette nuit de pleine lune, ce droit leur était accordé. Le jeune homme sortit finalement de ses pensées et regarda de nouveau Lelouch, les yeux languissant de désir. 

Suzaku, bien qu’hésitant au début, répondit à la demande de son amour. Il le porta, hors de l’eau, avant de l’allonger délicatement sur la longue cape blanche du Japonais. Ce dernier se positionna au dessus de Lelouch et commença ses caresses. Le contact de sa peau mouillée était agréable, c’était une sensation nouvelle. Suzaku couvrit ensuite son cou de baisers, enchaînant sur son torse, son nombril, puis ses cuisses, pour enfin arrivé à l’objet de ses convoitises. Lelouch était gêné, jamais il n’avait laissé quelqu’un le voir nu, et encore moins le toucher. Mais c’est à ce point qu’il le désirait. 

Suzaku toucha le membre déjà durci par le désir et commença quelques va-et-vient, prêtant attention à chacune des réactions de Lelouch. Se sentant quelque peu inutile, la main de Lelouch atteignit le corps mate et musclé de son amant et commença lui aussi son ouvrage, orientant érotiquement ses caresses. Un frémissement se fît sentir sous les longs doigts fins du brun. S’il continuait ainsi il n’allait pas tenir et le jeune homme ne voulait pas aller trop vite pour ne pas le brusquer ou risquer de le blesser. Non, il devait se montrer patient. Suzaku se releva et prit la main de ce dernier, l’arrêtant dans sa lancée.

« Mais, Suzaku… Je veux te toucher… » fît Lelouch

-Patience, mon amour… » Murmura Suzaku en embrassant tendrement son amant.

Voyant l’air vexé, mais tellement mignon de Lelouch, Suzaku reprit son ouvrage et lécha de nouveau la verge dressée. Puis, il prît délicatement le sexe en bouche, continuant ainsi le traitement, tandis que ces doigts s’approchèrent de l’intimité de Lelouch. Un petit cri de surprise résonna. Suzaku s’arrêta, craignant de lui avoir fait mal. Étant tous deux vierges de toute relation, il ne voulait en aucun cas apporter de la moindre douleur à son amour. Lelouch rouvrit les yeux, lui indiquant qu’il allait bien, et reprit doucement sa préparation. Cette fois, il tenta de rentrer un premier doigt. Lelouch gémit, d’abord d’inconfort, puis ensuite de plaisir. Afin de rendre la tâche moins douloureuse pour lui, Suzaku bougea doucement le doigt pour détendre ses muscles, avant d’en introduire un second qui fût mieux accepté. Suzaku observa Lelouch. Tout en continuant ces mouvements internes et après l’ajout d’un troisième doigt, le brunet embrassa de nouveau son amant. Lelouch accepta ce baiser, et commença à bouger ses hanches au même rythme que les doigts qui remuaient en lui, laissant s’échapper de nombreux gémissements.

« Suzaku… Suzaku… s’il te plaît… prends-moi

-Pas encore. Tu n’es pas encore…

-Suzaku… » Lelouch saisit le visage de son compagnon et l’embrassa tendrement, tentant d’apaiser ce dernier. « N’aie pas peur de me faire mal…

-Mais je… je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Si c’est toi peu m’importe de souffrir. Je veux me lier à toi… alors… je t’en prie. »

Dans un dernier baiser embrasé, Suzaku retira lentement ses doigts, arrachant un gémissement des lèvres de Lelouch. Il se positionna entre les jambes frêles et tremblantes, les passèrent autour de sa taille, puis enfin, il le pénétra. Le corps en sueur sous lui se cambra sous l’intrusion. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Lelouch aimait cette sensation, cette douleur était la preuve qu’il était vivant, qu’il était aimé. Il aimait sentir son amant le pénétrer, avec force mais aussi une indescriptible tendresse. Plus Suzaku entrait profondément en lui, plus la douleur laissa place à un plaisir infini. Suzaku s’arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle et que Lelouch s’habitue à sa présence. L’effort semblait surhumain. Lelouch ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur l’intense plaisir que lui offrait son amant. Ils étaient unis. Quelques larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues ardentes. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment ? Tout était semblable à un rêve mais rien ne valait réalité.

Lelouch rouvrit ses yeux améthyste et se plongea dans le regard luisant d’émeraude. Suzaku était en sueur. 

« Lelouch, haleta Suzaku, est-ce que… ça va… ? » Il était inquiet. 

Lelouch tendit sa main vers ce visage si sensuel, si magnifique, décollant quelques mèches bouclées sur son front en nage.

-Suzaku… tout se passera bien, murmura t-il afin de réconforter son partenaire. J’ai confiance en toi.»

Comme une envie, Lelouch posa sa main sur la cage-thoracique de ce dernier, cherchant frénétiquement les battements de son cœur. Suzaku sourit à ce geste, puis commença à onduler doucement les hanches dans de longs et doux va-et-vient, pour commencer. Lelouch suivait son rythme de ses hanches, commençant à sentir le plaisir monter en lui. Ce n’était pas un rêve… il était là, seul avec celui dont il était tombé amoureux, dans ce décor presque onirique. Suzaku était si doux… Il voulait le voir. Voir le visage de cet homme qui lui faisait passionnément l’amour. Il était magnifique. Puis, Suzaku accéléra la cadence, donnant des coups de reins plus amples et plus virulents, arrachant le premier cri de plaisir à son amant, lorsque ce dernier toucha sa prostate. Lelouch eu le souffle coupé. Une immense vague de plaisir vint l’envahir, lui faisant perdre tout repère. Leur respiration devenait de plus en plus forte, à mesure que l’acte s’intensifiait. Lelouch commença à crier de désir vers le ciel étoilé et Suzaku gémit sans retenu à son tour, sa tête nichée dans le cou de son partenaire. Désormais, rien ne pouvait les séparer, cet instant leur appartenait. Comprenant que Suzaku était au bord de la jouissance, la main de Lelouch, qui jusque là agrippait le drap de fortune, remonta le long du bras de son petit-ami. Il réclamait quelque chose…

« Su… Suzaku, haleta t-il entre deux gémissements, ta… ta main… »

Suzaku comprit. Il délaissa le visage de son amour pour entremêler sa main à celle de ce dernier, l’autre tenant fermement ses hanches. Ils ne faisaient plus qu’un. 

« Lelouch… murmura Suzaku. Je t’aime… je t’aime… ! » Déclara t-il avant d’unir leur deux corps dans une ultime étreinte et un dernier baiser.

Et c’est sous le « regard » bien veillant de l’astre lunaire que nos deux amoureux atteignirent la jouissance ensemble. Une jouissance si forte qu’elle devint une délivrance.

___0o0___

C’était tellement irréel… comment savoir si tout cela n’était pas un rêve ? Une chaleur intense envahie le corps de Lelouch. Suzaku avait joui en lui. Tous deux tentèrent de récupérer leur respiration. Se relevant doucement, Suzaku plongea son regard fiévreux dans ceux de Lelouch. Ils brillaient. Des larmes avaient perlées au bord de ces yeux. Suzaku essuya ses larmes puis s’empara à nouveau des lèvres de son amour. Lelouch répondit au baiser, emprisonnant le large dos musclé et humide qui le surplombait. Ils l’avaient fait. Ils venaient de faire l’amour ensemble, passionnément, ardemment. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi comblé qu’en s’unissant à Suzaku. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Lelouch enlaça tendrement le corps de son amant, l’embrassant sur le front et jouant avec l’une des mèches bouclées du Japonais. Ce dernier se retira doucement du corps de son amour, et saisit la longue cape noire, qui gisait non loin, afin d’envelopper leur deux corps. Lelouch se nicha dans les bras de Suzaku, puis son regard améthyste rencontra une fois de plus celui de jade. 

« Lelouch » tenta de dire Suzaku toujours en manque de souffle. C’était tellement… » Il n’eût pas le temps de finir que Lelouch déposa délicatement son index sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

-Chuut… je sais. Pour moi aussi… »

« Intense », « Merveilleux », « Délicieux ». Aucun mot n’était assez fort pour décrire ce que venaient de vivre les deux garçons ensemble. Une véritable union. Comblé que sa moitié ressente la même chose que lui, Suzaku déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Lelouch, priant secrètement pour que cet instant ne cesse jamais.

«… je t’aime. Si tu savais comme je t’aime… » 

Suzaku enlaça tendrement son bien-aimé dans ses bras, laissant sa main de perdre dans la douce et soyeuse chevelure d’ébène. Cependant, le timbre de sa voix était tremblant, comme s’il était au bord des larmes. Ce détail n’échappa guère à Lelouch.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Suzaku ? » Demanda Lelouch

-… comment tu te sens ? »

La question soudaine de Suzaku laissa Lelouch perplexe. « Comment il se sentait ? ». Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi bien, aussi vivant de toute son existence. Vraiment cette question n’avait aucun sens. Voyant l’air interrogateur de Lelouch, Suzaku souleva légèrement la cape pour dévoiler diverses marques, sur la peau blanche. Outre les quelques traces de baisers qu’il avait laissé, non seulement pour le faire patienter mais aussi pour marquer sa présence, le corps de Lelouch en était recouvert, témoignant ainsi de la passion dont avaient fait preuve les deux amants pendant leur union. En voulant se relever pour observer un peu plus en détail, Lelouch laissa échapper une plainte de douleur, provenant de l’endroit où lui et Suzaku étaient liés quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelque chose coula alors lentement le long de sa cuisse, mélangée à la semence de son amant. Un liquide fluide… d’un rouge perçant. Du sang. Suzaku blêmit à cette vision. Il en avait trop fait. Son désir de posséder entièrement le corps de Lelouch était si fort qu'il avait finit par le blesser. En voyant le regard inquiet et pétrifié de Suzaku, Lelouch se rallongea et se blottit tout contre ce corps qui l'avait étreint avec amour. Puis il tendit la main vers le visage de son amant et commença à essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues. 

« Je… je n’ai pas su me contrôler… Dit amèrement le japonais.

-Suzaku…» fît Lelouch « Regarde-moi. » Suzaku détourna le regard, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, incapable de soutenir celui de l’homme qu’il aimait, en proie au remord. « … est-ce que tu regrettes ? » Demanda tristement Lelouch

-Non ! » Répondit Suzaku presque instantanément. Mais je… je ne peux pas… me pardonner pour ça…

-Pour si peu ? » Reprit Lelouch, quelque peu soulagé. « C’était notre première fois, c’était inévitable. Et moi, je ne regrette absolument rien. » Acheva t-il en embrassant la main de son compagnon.

Suzaku, ému par l’amour qui lui était donné, enlaça passionnément Lelouch dans ses bras et murmura tout doucement, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil

« Lelouch…. je t’aime….. »

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Alors vos impressions ?
> 
> Alors je pense que pour certaines/certains la fic va peut être paraître niaise au possible. Mais il s'agit de la TOUTE première fanfiction que j'ai écrite (donc il y a 4 ans à peu près xD) 
> 
> Mes textes se sont améliorés depuis mais j'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu quand même ^^


End file.
